Of Starbucks and Kisses
by TuttiATuttaBellaa
Summary: Alfred F Jones meets Arthur Kirkland at...a Starbucks in America? Fluffyness ensued.


Large snowflakes fell softly in small quantities on the green grounds of Port Arthur, Texas (No, Arthur was not amused at this fact this city contained his name). Arthur Kirkland watched the white phenomenon occur before him as he sat in a Starbucks café. Rarely did it ever snow in southern Texas. Did it even snow at all in any part of Texas, anyway? Artie did not know. He was still new to any of this Country, being a Englishman, and well, England himself. Sighing to himself, Arthur took other sip of his chocolate-topped cappuccino. Yes, Arthur was drinking coffee. He quite enjoyed it, actually. He smiled, reveling in the sticky sweet flavor of the hot beverage. On a chilly day like this in Port Arthur—of all places—Starbucks was the place to go to. Cappuccinos were good for three things: to fill up appetites, to keep one warm, and to distract one's mind from other things he'd rather not be thinking about. Arthur's smile faded as his mind stumbled backwards to the first thing he had been thinking of that had ultimately driven him here. Alfred F Jones. Artie shuddered, shaking his head and taking other gulp of his drink. No, no, do not think about him. But his mind had other things in…er…mind. His bright blue eyes and charming grin remained glued in his mind…and in his heart. Why, of all the people on God's good earth, did Alfred Jones -of all people- have to be the one person to make Artie such a sentimental, corny, babbling, idiot? Of all people? Artie let out a groan, slamming his fist on the smooth countertop. Bystanders paused and gave him funny looks briefly. Blushing lightly, Artie laid his head next to the cup on the cold table top, still grasping onto it tightly. He looked at the Styrofoam brown cup, regretting the decision to drink caffeine instead of alcohol. 3 days. It had been three days since Alfred kind of, sorta, said he liked Arthur. And they found out the feeling was mutual…now what? Apparently nothing. It was the oddest thing, Arthur mused.

Arthur sighed, for what seemed to be the fifteenth time in an hour. He didn't have to search his brain very much before he remembered the event word for word.

"_So, y'know, Artie?" Alfred said, apparently drunk, poking at Arthur's sweater vest._

"_Yes, Alfie?" Arthur smiled a toothy grin, obviously drunk himself. He started swinging his lower body in the swirly bar stool he was sitting on._

"_You say the funniest curse words."_

_"Like what?" Arthur perked up._

"_Like 'bloody hell', and 'wanker'." He proceeded to say others in a horrible fake British accents. A little red in the face, Arthur replied._

"_That is the way I was raised. Properly. So deal with it. It was the same way I tried to raise you, you back-stabbing git."_

_Ignoring the last comment, Alfred smiled. "That's why I love you so much."Just then, it seemed like everyone in the bar room stopped. The old clock in the corner of the room stopped ticking. Everything just came to a screeching halt._

_Arthur stammered. "Y-You, too?" He didn't know what else to say._

_Alfred had turned red in the face and subsequently ran out of the room, ditching_ _poor Arthur. Everyone looked at him, obviously thinking "You just got dissed." He, being Arthur, rudely garbled, "What the bloody hell are you all looking at?" And time resumed._

Shaking his head, Arthur tapped his nearly-empty cup on the counter. He was about too get up, pay for it, and walk to the nearest pub in Port Arthur, until the jingle bells sounded, announcing that someone had just came in. Arthur twisted in his bar stool to see who just came in, just out of human curiosity, along with a few others. While other people who had looked, continued with what they were doing, Arthur could barely breathe. _What the bloody hell?_

It can't be. America himself sauntered into the coffee diner with his signature smirk upon his smooth face. He went up to the counter, not yet noticing Arthur, and said, "I'd like vanilla cappuccino. Please, no sugar. I'm on a diet."

Arthur rolled his eyes and snorted, saying quietly, "And how that working out for you, with all of those bloody milkshakes and hamburgers?" That brought Artie to Alfred's attention. His eyes lit up. "Oh, hi, Artie!" He grinned cheerfully. "How are you?"

_Just 'How are you?' Seriously? I thought he was good with girls? What's the difference for a guy_?

"It's Arthur, git. And I'm fine, thank you." He inquired warily.

"That's great..but uh, what are you doing at a Starbucks? In fact, why are you still in America?" He peered down curiously at Arthur's empty Styrofoam cup

"I decided to drink coffee for a change." Arthur lied… but cautiously of course. Why wasn't he acting so un-obnoxious? Better yet, why wasn't Alfred acting as awkward as Artie was? He was feeling awkward-er for being awkward! Wait…

"Cool, cool." Alfred smiled brightly at him and hopped upon the bar stool next to Arthur's. He chuckled and winked at him. Arthur just smiled and looked down, to hide a small, stupid, blush. He decided not to make a smart remark to provoke him. As odd as this America was acting, he really liked it. It was peaceful, and not so loud.

"Want a refill?"

"Yes, please," Arthur looked up to meet the server's glance—but no one was speaking to him. Arthur then realized it was Alfred who asked him. He stared at him, open-mouthed, as he quickly ordered a new cup of chocolate cappuccino for his "special friend". Arthur started sputtering. "Uh—uh—Al-Alfred…what are you doing?" Alfred gave him a look that said, 'Duh.'

"I'm getting you a free drink, bro. What else?"

"Yes—yes, but what you're doing is…" Arthur waved his hands in front of Alfred's face"…N-Not you. What happened? Are you okay?" He put his hand on his forehead. "Of course I am," Alfred pulled back a little. "It's if you're okay. What the heck are you doing in a coffee place? Don't you hate that 'sludge'? He scoffed and popped his brown coat. Ah, there was a glimpse of the Alfred F Jones Arthur knew so well.

"I told you before. I wanted to try it. Plus, if I wanted to make fun of it, I might as well know what it tastes like. Right? " He gave him a pointed look. "Arthur," Alfred had placed a hand on his heart, seemingly hurt. "I'm offended you would despise my cultural like this." Irritated, Arthur fought the urge to kick him. "Belt up!" he insisted.

"Fine, fine," Alfred shot back with the exact 'heroic' manner that he usually upheld. "Tell me why you all of a suddenly like coffee?" Arthur stopped abruptly.

"Not so loud, Alfred," Artie hissed. "I have a reputation to protect, y'know." Artie slammed his hand against Alfred's mouth, and he appreciated the warmth. Horrified at the very thought, Alfred batted away his hand and accepted his new cup of coffee the server handed over. Turning back to Artie, he shrugged slightly. "You obviously like it, since you drank the whole thing." Arthur snorted, disagreeing. He took the servers cappuccino. "And just accepted more." "Shut up, git! I happen to be very accepting of new things."

"Okay…sure. Just admit it makes you think of me." Alfred smacked his lips, savoring the flavor. He enjoyed teasing him.

Artie scoffed. "What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"You loveeeeeeeeeee me. You know you do." Alfred scooted closer.

"G-Get away from me, you, you wanker!" Artie blushed like crazy.

"You're cute when you blush. And vanilla is better than chocolate, by the way." Arthur glared.

"S-Shut up. It is not. Even if I did like coffee, which I do not, I would choose chocolate."

"Ew. Vanilla is better and you know it."

"Fine. Why don't we take a sip of each other's coffee, and see which is better for ourselves?"

"I have a better idea." Alfred reached over, cupped the back of Alfred's neck, and pulled his face towards his. And then their lips met. An explosion of emotions bubbled up in Arthur as well as a cheer of oooos and aaaaahs in the entire café. He was sure it wasn't every day they seen two people of the same gender showing such public display of affection. But Arthur and Alfred did not hear. All Arthur's mind was focused on was Alfred, and Alfred only. When it ended, they both felt so breathless and bereft. Their eyes widened as they realized what they had just done. Alfred grinned goofily.

"I think I see where you like chocolate."

"And I could get used to vanilla."

* * *

><p><strong>END.<strong>

**Corny last line is corny. Haha. Yes. This is for my dear friend, AchingBeauty! I love you, Japan:D**


End file.
